The Reason
by MyNameX
Summary: Karena cinta terlalu banyak alasan sampai seseorang tidak mampu memilih mana awal, mana akhir. [Seventeen Fanfic] [SeokSoo / DKShua] [Lee Seokmin x Hong Jisoo / DK (Dokyeom) x Joshua] Yaoi!


Di panggung _fansigning_ Tokyo, tiga belas remaja tak ada yang mampu bertahan duduk di tempatnya. Beberapa melompat gila dan sebagian lagi beraegyo ria; bahkan bertengkar canda di stan depan.

Mengintip ke belakang dari celah kerumunan bocah manusia kelebihan kalori, Hong Jisoo duduk sendiri di atas meja dengan botol-botol minum setengah kosong menemani disisi kanan dan kiri. Bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum, memperhatikan tingkah _bar-bar_ kesepuluh adiknya. Sementara sesekali melirik ke arah dua tertua; duduk bergurau di sudut lain.

Entah apa obrolan mereka, tersisih gaduh dari Soonyoung dan kawan-kawannya yang berteriak girang; juga jeritan penggemar meramaikan. Kepala Jisoo masih menatap ke kanan, sewaktu punggung tangan kiri yang ia gunakan bersangga mendadak hangat.

Hong Jisoo berbalik. Lekas mendapati hidung panjang dan senyum matahari Seokmin disisi sana. Pandangnya turun kebawah menilik punggung tangan yang terselimuti telapak besar, lalu kembali pada senyum Seokmin yang tak pernah memudar.

" _Hyung_ , malam ini makan diluar denganku ya?"

Jisoo tak bersuara, tak ada niatan berpikir atau apa ketika tahu-tahu kepalanya mengangguk pelan dua kali. Tatapan Seokmin itu tidak menuntut, tapi juga sukar ditolak.

"Bagus! Sekarang ayo kita bergabung dengan yang lain!"

Tangan Jisoo tak pernah dilepas. Seokmin menarik tubuh ramping itu defensif, bekumpul dengan Mingyu dan yang lain menggodai lautan manusia di salah satu bagian bumi Jepang.

.

* * *

.

 **"The Reason"**

Lee Seokmin x Hong Jisoo

( ** _DK_** x **_Joshua_** )

Rate : **T** – Genre : **Romance**

 **Warning!** OOC , Typo's , ga nyambung, dan aneh.

.

.

Happy reading~

.

* * *

.

Tempatnya kecil dan tidak terlalu bising. Sedikit alunan musik dan suara percakapan pengunjung lain; dengan bahasa yang tidak keduanya pahami. Selama menunggu pesanan, Seokmin hanya bertopang dagu memandangi obyek indah di depan mata. Tersenyum kelewat lebar seperti orang gila.

Jisoo berpaling dari ponsel yang barusan ia pakai mengabari keluarga. "Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Ya?"

Seorang pelayan datang menyela sebelum Seokmin angkat bicara. Membawa dua mangkok mie kuah panas dan beberapa kudapan kecil. Seokmin membelah sumpitnya. Mengaduk sekilas lantas mengapit semangat beberapa helaian. "Selamat makan!"

"Seokmin, jawab aku dulu."

"Ah iya." Seokmin terkekeh kecil. "Setelah makan saja ya?"

Kendati menyimpan rasa penasaran besar, Jisoo tetap mengiyakan.

Kegiatan grup rampung sejam lalu. Seokmin sudah minta ijin ke manager juga Seungcheol untuk bergegas menarik Jisoo keluar gedung. Membawa lelaki Hong itu ke kedai ramen sesuai rencana. Jisoo sempat bertanya kenapa Seokmin bisa tahu tempat itu. Hanya dibalas satu kalimat, ' _Leeteuk-sunbaenim bilang sering kemari._ ' dan Jisoo langsung paham. Seorang _sunbae_ yang memang dekat dengan Seokmin.

Dua mangkuk besar tandas. Menyisakan kuah tipis juga sendok dan sumpit tergeletak rapi.

Jisoo bersidekap ke atas meja. Sementara Seokmin sibuk membersihkan area mulut dari noda minyak kuah mie.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Ramennya enak?"

"Oh itu. Iya, en—" Seokmin melotot kaget saat Jisoo mengangkat mangkuk kosong. "Eh iya—iya, _hyung_. Aku hanya bercanda." Seokmin meringis kikuk.

"Karena..." Yang lebih muda diam berpikir lama, "—kau Hong Jisoo. Joshua Hong. Member Seventeen, bukan Jisoo yang lain."

"Seokmin jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius—ah! Sepuluh rius." Memamerkan telapak tangan dengan seluruh jari mekar. "Kalau Soonyoung _-hyung_ juga disini aku akan pinjam semua jarinya. Dia paling tau segalanya."

(Jisoo berniat menemui Soonyoung setelah ini.)

"Sebutkan salah satu. Aku tidak percaya dengan cinta tanpa alasan," Jisoo menuntut. "—dan alasan yang kau sebut tadi."

Seokmin berdiam lagi. Masih belum memikirkan alasan selagi kepalanya menelaah baik-baik ucapan Jisoo.

 _Cinta tanpa alasan?_ —iya juga _sih_.

"Seokmin?"

Suara Jisoo menarik yang punya raga kembali dari lamunan panjang. " _Kok_ maksa?"

"Ya sudah aku pulang!" Yang lebih tua berdiri dari kursi.

"Memang kau tau jalan, _hyung_?"

Baru memutar badan sembilan puluh derajat dan Hong Jisoo sudah kembali ke tempat duduk. Seokmin tertawa. Bibir cemberut Jisoo ingin sekali ia abadikan.

Hening menyergap nyaris semenit. Tapi Seokmin terus tersenyum melihat Jisoo tampak buruk—tipe buruk yang cantik bagi Seokmin.

"Apa ya?" Jisoo menatap Seokmin antusias. Menunggu-nunggu dengan gelisah yang menyenangkan. Jantungnya berdetak konstan, namun dengan tempo lebih cepat.

"Kau cantik?"

Seokmin kelihatan jelas ragu pada jawabannya.

"Tapi Jeonghan lebih cantik."

"Baik?"

"Jeonghan lebih baik."

"Hmm, pintar?"

"Jeonghan juga pintar."

"Jadi setelah menjawab semuanya kau menyuruhku mengencani Jeonghan- _hyung_?"

"Tidak!"

Kali ini Seokmin tersenyum tipis —tipis sekali. Tahu betul kecil kemungkinan mendapat respon demikian, tapi ia sempat berharap.

Dan Jisoo telah menjawab. _Semua orang menyadari, yang kelepasan itu bukan hasil karangan_. Wajahnya merona parah.

Pemuda Lee itu merogoh kantung celana, mengambil ponsel lalu menyibukan diri sejenak. "Lihat ini." katanya, sambil menyudur ponsel pada Jisoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Sudah lihat saja."

Jisoo mengambil alih benda ditangan Seokmin, menatap layar lama dan bertanya, "Kau menyuruhku— _selfie_?"

"Tidak. Aku menyuruhmu bercermin."

"Kenapa?"

"Melihat ciptaan indah Tuhan."

Jisoo terkesiap. Jika kerja refleknya buruk mungkin ponsel Seokmin sudah mencium lantai cukup keras.

"Berhenti merasa orang lain lebih baik. Kau atau Jeonghan- _hyung_ , kalian punya kelebihan masing-masing. Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, _hyung_. Kau benar soal keyakinan tentang cinta tanpa alasan. Yang ada karena terlalu banyak alasan sampai seseorang tidak mampu memilih mana awal, mana akhir." Seokmin membungkuk kecil ke depan. "Sekarang lihat mataku."

Jisoo melakukannya tanpa sadar.

"Ada refleksi keindahan yang membuat aku jatuh, yang bahkan aku tak pernah punya niat untuk bangun atau mencoba jatuh ke lubang lain. Karena memang di cerminmu sekarang ini—di mataku—dia berbeda."

Seperempat menit Jisoo memperhatikan Seokmin lamat-lamat. "Darimana kau belajar mengatakan itu?" —alih mati-matian menahan gugup, ia malah tampak seperti orang bodoh.

"Tidak ada. Seperti yang lalu, sesuatu sudah meletup-letup dari lama untuk disampaikan. Kedengaran seperti pembual ya?" Seokmin tertawa.

"Kurang lebih begitu." Jisoo menilai. "Tapi tidak buruk." Ia tersenyum.

"Kalau kau terluka karena Seungcheol _-hyung_ dan Jeonghan _-hyung_ selalu bersama, datanglah mengadu padaku."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku menganggap mereka saudara, tidak lebih."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bisa anggap aku ini pacarmu? Kalau mau lebih, boleh sekali malah." Seokmin unjuk gigi—dalam artian harfiah.

Jisoo terbatuk. Dadanya semakin berdebar tidak teratur. Dalam hati ia bertanya, rasa apa lagi mengganggu pikiran selain rasa penasaraan yang membawanya masuk dalam situasi hanya berdua dengan Seokmin. Harusnya sekarang sudah ada di penginapan dan tidur nyenyak di ranjang kamar.

Mendadak lantai persegi menjadi lebih tampan dari Seokmin. Jisoo memilih memandangnya.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan dulu mumpung Tokyo sedang cerah. Aku sudah ijin _kok_."

Seokmin menarik Jisoo keluar kedai setelah membayar semua tagihan. Ego dalam otaknya bilang— _ia tak butuh jawaban_.

Sekali lagi,

tangan Jisoo tak pernah dilepas.

.

.

.

Seokmin membawa Jisoo berjalan menyusuri setapak panjang di tengah hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo yang tak pernah padam. Ini tengah malam, tapi masih banyak kegiatan dipertontonkan. Berjalan tanpa destinasi; paling tidak mereka jangan sampai tersesat.

"Benar tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Seungcheol- _hyung_? Atau Yoon Jeonghan, mungkin? Kan ramai itu, _prahara cinta_ 95 _line_." Dengan nada setengah berkelakar, Seokmin membelah sunyi.

Jisoo menatap lurus kedepan sewaktu menjawab, "Kau termakan omongan _fans_ ya? Seungcheol sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Dan daripada disebut rival—" Jisoo menjeda. "Jeonghan kuanggap seperti ibu."

"Jadi ibumu berkencan dengan kakakmu begitu, _hyung_?"

"Eh?" Jisoo tertawa. "Benar juga ya."

"Kau milikku sekarang."

Jisoo berhenti maju dan menatap yang lebih tinggi sengit. "Hei! Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang iya."

Mata Seokmin mengunci seluruh gerak, sampai Jisoo enggan berpaling muka meski sesuatu terasa menyiksa. Lagi-lagi jantungnya membuat keributan.

"Kau member _Seventeen_ bukan?" Seokmin bertanya random.

"Iya."

"Nah, sudah."

Tubuh Jisoo membeku. Tak ubahnya seperti patung hidup yang ikut kemana arah Seokmin membawa. Diseret kehangatan yang meluruhkan biang-biang es dalam hatinya.

Sejak mendapati Seokmin menunggui tidurnya beberapa kali, Hong Jisoo kerap ikut menunggu diluar kemauan. Seseorang memuji dengan santun dan lembut diam-diam. Jisoo tersenyum. Mengingat tak perlu lagi pura-pura tidur sampai Seokmin datang; seperti _lullaby_ yang mengantarkan pada lelap.

Tersadar, Jisoo mengerang bercanda. "Dasar bocah kurang ajar!"

Seokmin tertawa menanggapi.

"Lee Seokmin hadap sini." Jisoo memerintah dan Seokmin menurut.

Berhenti diantara pertokoan tutup. Lampu kota berpendar terang, ditambah pengendara sepeda melintas jarang.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Bibirmu—"

Seokmin menegang, tiba-tiba ingat tentang ciuman singkat untuknya pagi itu di kamar asrama.

"—ada noda minyak."

Satu kalimat tapi membuat detak jantung Seokmin meningkat berkali-kali lipat—semakin tinggi ketika Jisoo mulai mengangkat sebelah tangan, sampai ia berteriak,

"ADUH _HYUNG_! JANGAN PELINTIR HIDUNGKU! INI ASET!"

Yang melakukan kabur berlari, berbalik kebelakang untuk menertawakan Seokmin dari kejauhan.

"Ayo segera ke jalan besar, Seok. Kita cari taksi dan pulang."

.

.

.

" _Onee-san."_ Jisoo tersenyum pada gadis kecil setinggi pahanya yang mereka temui di lorong hotel. " _Kawaii~"_

Kemudian datang wanita muda—seperti ibunya menghampiri. Saling melempar senyum dan menunduk hormat sambil lalu.

"Anak kecil saja tau kenyataan, _hyung_." Seokmin mulai bicara lagi.

"Memang kau mengerti dia bicara apa?"

"Ey, jangan salah. Kalau cuma _kawaii_ aku juga tau."

"Oh, iya? Apa artinya?"

"Kau."

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tau bahasa jepang untuk 'kau'. _Anata, omae_ , ada lagi tidak ya?"

"Terus saja bilang bercanda pada apapun yang kukatakan."

"Karena kau memang ahlinya."

"Aku tidak bohong. _Kawaii_ itu artinya cantik, imut. Sama dengan 'kau' _kan_?"

Merah-merah samar merambati pipi Jisoo hingga ke ujung telinga. Seokmin tersenyum bangga tidak jelas.

"Aku ini laki-laki. Jadi bicaralah sewajarnya!" Melangkah lebih cepat setelah meninggalkan Seokmin yang meringis kesakitan—sebab kaki kanannya habis diinjak brutal.

"Kau bahkan baru saja dipanggil _Onee-san_ tadi—Eh, _hyung_! Aku jangan ditinggal!"

.

* * *

 **FINISH**

* * *

.

 **A/N :**

 _*Onee-san_ : Kakak perempuan

Yas! Akhirnya aku bisa terbit lagi dengan fanfic SeokSoo /lap keringet /lebaywoy!

 _Special thanks_ buat **jodohnyaleeteuk1** yang udah mau aku konsulin dan bantu benerin fanfic ini, wkwkwkw... Lanjutin juga fanfic SeokSoo-mu!  
saranghae~ saranghae~ ^.^)

Anggap aja ini kelanjutan fanfic **Rambut Baru Jisoo** , hehehe.. Tapi yang itu _ga_ dibaca juga tidak pengaruh sih, toh kayanya juga _ga_ nyambung /pLak!

Aslinya ini tulis–hapus–tulis–hapus karena aku _ga_ pernah bisa puas buat karakter Seokmin. Jelas aku mulai tulis sejak mereka balik dari Tokyo. Dan akhirnya aku menyerah pada ke–OOC–an ini, _hiks_.. revisinya lebih banyak dari revisi skripsiku, hahaha~ /ga!

 _Btw_ , kelamaan lihat Jihoon di antara SeokSoo jadi kaya anaknya, hahaha, ya kali Soonyoung mau jadi mantunya Seokmin, bhak!

 ** _Thanks_** udah mau baca :)

.

* * *

.

.

 **Omake :**

.

.

Pagi itu Seokmin dan Soonyoung duduk-duduk santai berdua di lobby penginapan.

"Kau serius menyukai Jisoo- _hyung_?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Seungkwan."

"Astaga— _My beloved dongsaeng_ minta di sembelih rupanya."

"Hoi, jadi apa jawabannya?"

"Apa?"

"Jisoo _-hyung_ , bodoh!"

"Harus ya pakai adegan kekerasan?! Aku bisa gegar otak, _hyung_!"

"Jawab saja!"

"Karena dia adalah Hong Jisoo. Joshua Hong. Member Seventeen. Bukan Jisoo yang lain. Sudah."

Asap putih imajiner menguar dari puncak kepala yang lebih tua. Keinginan Soonyoung untuk mencekik Seokmin sekedar jadi delusi. Teringat Jihoon akan marah besar jika satu anak buah kebanggaannya ia matikan di tempat.

Bisa-bisa Soonyoung ikut menyusul Seokmin—dimatikan di tempat.

Seseorang tolong ingatkan Jisoo, bahwa bertanya pada Kwon Soonyoung akan sama dengan hasil _nol_.

Kosong.

.

* * *

 **CheolSoo** done! **JunShua** done! **MinShua** done! **SeokSoo** DONE!

Aku mau balik sama **SoonHoon** , hahaha, bye~ :*


End file.
